


Naughty Student

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Professor Sam takes Y/n on his desk.





	Naughty Student

The professor gripped your waist, lifting you up and settling you on his desk.

“Spread your legs for me”.

You nodded, legs wide and open, pussy on display.

The professor hummed in appreciation, kneeling in front of you, face inches away from your wet heat.

“Good girl”.

He moved forward, his warm breath fanning over your pussy, making you squirm.

He chuckled, before he suddenly latched onto your clit with his lips.

You let out a silent gasp, screwing your eyes shut as he sucked on your sensitive bud, smacking his lips around it.

“Shit!”

He groaned into you, making you writhe, thighs squeezing against his head as he lowered his tongue, running it through your folds.

You used one hand to hold yourself up, the other coming to your tight shirt, ripping it open and watching as the buttons flew all over the place.

You pushed your bra down as Sam’s tongue dipped into you, just a bit, before he pulled back out, licking your slit over and over.

Your fingers found your nipple, rolling the bud in your hand, getting it perked and hard.

One of Sam’s fingers entered your heat, sliding in slowly, the slick making it easier.

He watched as your head fell back, your breathing heavy, sweat already forming over your body.

He began fingering you, adding a second finger and curling them both up, stroking your g-spot over and over.

Your hand fell from your nipple and flew to his hair, pushing his face into your pussy, needing more.

He got the message, lips wrapping around your clit again, nibbling and suckling on it.

It didn’t take long for you to reach your orgasm, clenching around Sam’s fingers, drenching the digits with your cum.

He worked you through it, making sure he’d drawn out the orgasm as much as he could, before he stood.

You watched him, lifting his fingers and sucking your juices, moaning to himself.

“You want your teacher’s cock inside you? Be a bad girl? Naughty little student?”

You nodded, mind completely flooded with thoughts of his cock sliding inside you, pounding you.

And that’s exactly what he did.

He lined himself up, sliding his cock through your folds and lubing himself up, before his tip was positioned at your entrance, sliding in slowly.

Professor Sam wasn’t the biggest. He had an average sized cock, but it always fit so well inside you.

He bottomed out, letting you adjust to his length, before he slid out, the tip barely in, when he slammed back into you.

You moaned, legs wrapping around his waist, pushing him further into you as his hands gripped your sides, holding you in place as he began pounding into you at a constant pace.

His pelvis smacked against your ass and thighs, the sound echoing through the empty lecture hall.

You were a panting mess, his head falling onto your chest, sucking on your nipples as his hips began stuttering.

But he liked to cum at the same time as you, loving the feeling of your pussy clamping down on him.

So he held his orgasm off as best he could, hand slipping down between your sweaty bodies, finding your clit and rubbing it.

The pressure was perfect, not too harsh, but just enough that you felt the tightening, the need to release, before the coil snapped, your pussy clamping down on the professor’s cock, walls holding him tight as you came hard.

That set him off, his cock releasing his seed deep inside you, spurt after spurt of his cum filling you up, your fluttering pussy milking him for all he had to give you.

He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting, body’s sticking together, simply bathing in your post coital bliss.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!”

Your heads snapped up to see the janitor, grabbing his cell phone, probably calling the cops.

“SHIT! RUN!”

You grabbed your clothes, not caring about the fact that you were naked, or that there was cum dripping out of your pussy, solely focussed on getting the fuck out of there.

You both fled from the building, jumping into the car as Sam drove as fast as he could.

When he was sure no one was coming after you, you both got dressed, Sam passing you a napkin to clean yourself up with.

“Well…that was fun. I think next time, I wanna be a cop. Pull you over for speeding”.

You giggled, sliding closer to him and running your hand down his chest.

“Please, officer. Don’t give me a ticket. I’ll do absolutely anything”, you whispered, leaning closer to his ear and biting lightly.

You pulled back, noticing the lust filling his eyes again.

You just hoped no one would pass your car. 

If they did, they’d get a nice view of Sam pounding into you again. 


End file.
